


Fire Emblem: Corrin's Peaceful Spa Trip?

by ED3765



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gag, gagged, tiedup, towelclad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Kudos: 1





	Fire Emblem: Corrin's Peaceful Spa Trip?

"We nearly managed to come out on top of that last battle," the female leader Corrin remarked as she slump into her chair, her war council soon surrounding her as they were all exhausted as much as their troops and weapon upkeep was. 

"Indeed, though I feel it will be sometime before the enemy approaches," Ryoma stated while eying the war map before them as Azura soon had an idea. 

"Then perhaps this would be a good time to relax. Corrin, why don't we go to a nearby hot springs, it is located in a neutral area, so no one will bother us," Azura recommended. 

"A hot spring huh? Does sound soothing," Corrin said as her aching muscles begged for the soothing waters of a hot springs. 

"I think it would be good as well, though even in a neutral zone, I cannot have you go alone," Ryoma said glancing off to the side. "Kagero, Orochi, I'll have you two escort and guard my sister and Azura," he ordered as the two soon stood up from their sitting position and bowed. 

"Sir!" they both said as Corrin felt no need for bodyguards but welcome their assistance. 

"Sadly, we cannot send anymore with you, but please enjoy the baths," Ryoma said as everyone nodded and began to make preparations at once. 

\---------

"Whoa, simply amazing," Corrin noted as the hot springs came into view, the building being very large and vast in its size. Even half a mile away from it, they could start to feel the warm air soothing their tired bodies. 

"I can't wait to jump into the springs!" Orochi happily squealed in delight as Kagero sighed. 

"Calm yourself Orochi, we're here to protect lady Corrin and Lady Azura, not to enjoy ourselves," Kagero warned as Orochi smirked at her. 

"I've been hearing you whining about your sore back of late, I know you want to jump in as much as I do!" Orochi teased, making Kagero blush lightly. 

"Now now, there should be no one here but us and a few other guests," Azura assured their guards as they approached the front door. "So no one should-“ she began to say while opening the door only for them to gasp as at the check-in counter they saw a familiar and unwelcomed sight who quickly took notice of them as well. 

"Hrmm?" the person muttered as she looked over and revealed herself to be Camilla. 

"Sister?" Corrin cried out shocked at the sight as Camilla became giddy. 

"Corrin! My wishes have come true!" Camilla happily said while rushing forward to hug her, however both Orochi and Kagero blocked her path, making Camilla come to a skidding halt and glare at the two. "Out of my way unless you wish for a painful end," she threatens as both women stood their ground as Corrin soon rested a hand on their shoulders. 

"That will be enough, stand down you two," she said as both glanced back weary. 

"But ma'am..." they both said as Camilla smirked. 

"That's my Corrin, now come here and-" she said as both female guards kept up their stance. 

"Sorry Corrin, Ryoma would have my head if I allowed her near you, sorry, but you two must be kept apart!" Kagero stated. 

"Hrmm..." Corrin groaned annoyed. 

"I see our reunion will have to wait, very well, till later my sweet Corrin," Camilla said taking her leave. 

"Well that got heated," Azura noted with a sweat drop. 

"You two, it was alright!" Corrin complained. 

"Sorry, but Kagero is right, we can't let that harpy near you," Orochi stated firmly. 

"You both are too overprotective, but whatever, let’s just focus on relaxing," Corrin said making her way to their room once checking-in. As they walked off, Camilla eyed them from a hidden corner, intending to reach Corrin one way or another. 

\---------

"You're staying behind?" Orochi questioned as she stood next to Azura, both of them heading to join Corrin in the bath who went on ahead. 

"Yes, we must make sure nothing happens to the room while we are away, I will go to the bath once you return," Kagero said as she remained in a kneeling sitting position on the floor, meditating on if Camilla could be trusted. 

"Right, we shall hurry back," Azura assured her as the two took their leave, leaving Kagero in silence till she heard an odd sound outside of their room door. 

"Hrmm? Someone there?" she called out, only hearing another thud sound. "Hrmm..." she glared at the door, gasping a dagger as she carefully made her way over to it, opening it to reveal a basket outside of their door. "Huh? Did the inn workers leave it?" she muttered as a pleasant smell came from it, something that made her stomach growl. "What is it?" she wondered while pulling it in and laid it on the table. 

As she pulled back the blanket that covered the basket, her eyes widen to see a trigger trap which she pulled too much on, setting off some smoke bombs. 

"Gakc, ack, n-no!" she cried out as the smoke contain something that paralyzed her for a moment, by the time the smoke cleared she found herself completely bound and gagged. "MRPHM!?" she cried out as a thick bamboo bit gag fitted her mouth, a long rope strand from both ends of the bit gag were tied to the back of her head. Her arms were bound behind her back with rope wrapping around her wrists, above and below her breasts and adjoining arms, with her legs bent together with rope wrapping about and below her knee, middle of her legs and shins and from her thighs to her ankles. 

"Mrpghg hgrnrnr ngngn!" she grunted and moaned, squirming within the rope as she heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Camilla peering in from the doorway. 

"Please, don't get up on my account, sit back, relax and enjoy the room," she said with a soft laugh while shutting the door. 

"MRMRMR!" Kagero cried out as she squirmed and struggled madly, the ropes straining loudly to her struggles but nothing she did would get her free. Kagero attempted to find a weapon she had hidden on herself, though Camilla was rather thorough and stripped Kagero of all her weapons. 

“Nrnrmmmm…” she groaned helplessly and could only hope that Corrin would be protected by Azura and Orochi as she squirmed helplessly on the floor. 

\-----

"You're not coming right in?" Orochi questioned curiously. 

"No, I forgot something, I'll be right back," Azura said as she had already stripped down to a towel and simply thrown on a brownish spa kimono and walked out. 

"Eh, more room for me, a nice hot bath, some sake and the beautiful sight of lady Corrin, could I ask for more?" Orochi grinned as on the other side of the bath door rested Corrin in a steamy hot bath, the strain and stress of an army commander melting from her body. "Hehehe!" Orochi grinned as she now wrapped a towel around her nude body and was about to head in before the entrance door opened. 

"Hello there, little one," Camilla said strolling on in as Orochi turn and glared at her. 

"Camilla, lady Corrin is using this bath right now, I must ask you to leave," Orochi demanded as Camilla put her hands up defensively. 

"Now now, can't we share? After all she is my sister," she said as Orochi shook her head. 

"No, now leave or-" she began to say as Camilla showed some impressive speed, the need to see a nude Corrin empowering her as she drove her left knee into Orochi's chest. "GAAHMMPH!" Orochi began to cry out as Camilla soon covered her mouth with her left hand and stuffed a washcloth in the process. 

"Shh shh now, no need to disturb my beloved sister with your cries, why don't you rest while I enjoy time with her?" she muttered helping Orochi onto the floor where she remains stunned. "Here is something to help you relax," Camilla said while taking some rope and using it to hogtie Orochi, binding her wrists and ankles together, making her arch her back greatly in the process. 

“Nrnrmrph!” she cried into the cloth that filled her mouth, trying to work it out to cry for help as she felt her bonds tighten even more as Camilla focused on more restricting bonds. Camilla then wrapping rope around her knees and chest area to further restrict her as she took a nearby small towel and twisted it up and upon removing the washcloth, gagged her with the twisted towel. 

"Mphpmmmm..." Orochi mewed into her gag, starting to get strength back though did her little good as she was all thrust up now and her struggles were mere entertainment for her captor. 

"Now we wait for the third," Camilla remarked joyfully as she hid in the shadows, Orochi now acting as bait as they waited for the dancing songstress to enter. 

\-------

"Ahhh, not a thing could go wrong..." Corrin moaned happily as she kept on relaxing in the bath, blissful to the struggles outside of the hot spa. 

\-------

"Mmghggh ngnr hrhr mrmrphpm!" Orochi grunted and cried out, squirming softly in her bonds, trying to not ride up her towel as she became concerned for Azura who soon opened the door. 

"I’m back did-" she began to ask before seeing Orochi on the floor. "What in the name of the goddess?" she cried out as she soon rushed forward to free Orochi, but soon felt a hand wrap around her mouth and soon pin her to the ground. "Mrphrpm?!" she grunted and cried out, squirming under Camilla's knee hold on her. 

"Shhh, no singing for you tonight," she mused while clutching rope with her other hand.

Camilla kept Azura firmly pinned to the ground, her face kissing the floor as she quickly bound her wrists and then her ankles with the rope. 

"Release me, Corrin wouldn't want this!" Azura objected as the purple haired princess rolled her eyes. 

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Camilla mused as she used another twisted white towel to gag Azura with, first shoving in Orochi’s previous washcloth gag into her mouth and held it in by wrapping the towel around her lips. "Extra thick gag for a loud captive," she said while pulling Azura over to a nearby bench and wrapped a bunch of rope around her waist and lower arms, and then wrapped the rope to the bench post to keep her there and back to her ankles for good measure, even bringing over Orochi and adding her to the anchor tie. 

"Nrnrrmmph!" she continued to object, while Corrin still rested in the bath in the other room still unaware of the struggle. 

“Mghghg nrnr hrhrrmm!” the two women cried out, Azura’s spa rob now riding off her body, her towel along with Orochi’s barely clinging to their bodies to hide their modesty. With them struggling helplessly, Camilla eyed the bath doors with great lust. 

"Hehehe, at long last, it has been ages since we bathed without clothing my beloved Corrin!" Camilla said while getting undressed. 

"Mrmrphg gngng hrhrmrp!" both Orochi and Azura grunted out furiously as Camilla wrapped a light purple towel around her large chest, the towel barely cladding her large breasts. 

"Now no one will-" she began to say before being jumped from behind by someone, instantly taken down and like her other captives soon tightly bound and gagged and helpless to stop the new attacker from going in after Corrin. 

\--------

"Hrmm, I can spend the rest of my life here," Corrin moaned as she heard the door to the spa open and close. "Ahh, about time guys, I figured-" she began to say before an energetic voice cried out. 

"SIS!" Elise cried out as she splashed into the bath water, clad in a white towel as she happily hugged Corrin. 

"E-Elise? Where did you come from?" Corrin asked shocked. 

"Oh, I was resting in my room, mean ol' Camilla didn't tell me you were here!" she said enjoying the embrace of her sister. 

"Ahh Camilla, where is she? I figured she try to enter by now," Corrin said while petting the head of her little sister. 

"Oh, she tried, but got tied up with something, hehehe!" Elise said as the two soon enjoyed their bath in peace. 

Which in the dressing room, Camilla grunted and moaned in anger and annoyance, as she joined Orochi in a very tight hogtie binding, a twisted white towel keeping her quiet as she thrashed and squirmed. Though had to watch her struggles knowing her towel would come undone.

"Mrmrphr gngng hrhrhrrmph!" the trio of women grunted out as they would be bound like this for a good hour to come. Which as they remain bound in anger, Kagero finding a mediating peace in her bondage in their room, everyone doing their best to make the most out of their spa trip. 

The end


End file.
